Bookstore Fun
by storywriter360
Summary: Rory and Jess walking into Andrew's bookstore on a slow Wednesday afternoon. Told from Andrew's POV.


Title: Bookstore Fun

Paring: Rory/Jess

Rating: PG, because everything is implied

Summary: Rory and Jess walking into Andrew's bookstore on a slow Wednesday afternoon. Told from Andrew's POV.

When Rory and Jess got together, the entire town of Stars Hollow knew, which isn't that big of a surprise. Andrew knew and accepted it like everyone else in town. Well, everyone else except for Taylor, and Andrew learned long ago to let Taylor live in his dream world however he pleases. Andrew also got used to Rory and Jess frequently coming into the bookstore together. Andrew knew of their love of books and since they were such great customers, Andrew didn't mind their relationship. When Rory and Jess first got together, Andrew also noticed that public displays of affection weren't a common occurrence between the new couple.

Seeing Rory and Jess walk hand in hand into the bookstore on a slow Wednesday afternoon, Andrew acknowledged the couple and went back to pricing the recent shipment of books he received. A few moments later, Andrew heard a small squeak followed by a "JESS!"

"Rory?" Andrew called out.

Rory poked her head out of one of the aisles with a slight flush on her face. "Yes?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Because I could…"

"No need. She already has her knight in shining armor to save her from the beast." Jess replied from somewhere behind Rory.

Rory turned to face Jess. "Knight in shining armor? Is that what you are?"

Jess scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm the beast."

"The beast? Than who is my knight in shining armor?"

"The books. They are here to rescue you from my evil clutches."

Andrew stifled a laugh. Evil clutches? Knights in shining armor? Obviously the boy was spending every waking moment he could with Rory. Either that or Rory was subjecting him to a Disney movie marathon.

"Jess, you are not evil."

"I accept your challenge."

What challenge?

"What challenge? Jess…"

"Umm, Rory, are you sure your OK?" Andrew asked, a little worried.

"She's fine." Jess said, popping out of the aisle and wrapping his arms protectively around Rory's waist.

Rory nodded. "It's fine Andrew, I promise."

"OK. I'll be in the back if you need me."

"OK."

Jess just nodded with a smirk on his face. If he wasn't with Rory right now, Andrew would call Jess' smirk evil.

An hour later, Andrew decided that it was time for a break. Inventory was boring and the store had been silent for the past 45 minutes. Deciding to take a small break, Andrew took a few books to put onto the shelves before he went to Luke's for some coffee.

As Andrew walked towards the front of the store to put the last book up, he thought he heard silent moans, but as far as he knew no one was in the store. Deciding that maybe he was spending too much time alone, Andrew was mentally going over who would be up for a last minute poker game at his place when he turned the corner to put the book up.

"Holy crap!" Andrew exclaimed while accidentally dropping the book on the ground, interrupting the busy couple. Rory looked at Andrew with a mixture of horror and embarrassment, while Jess just looked annoyed. Considering what the boy just got caught doing, Andrew didn't blame him. Rory probably wouldn't allow Jess to touch her in public for a long, long time.

"Umm, Andrew… we were just…. Umm…" Rory stuttered while attempting to re-button her shirt and readjust her skirt to an appropriate length.

Jess smirked. "I think he knows what we were doing Rory, unless he's been a very _deprived_ little man."

Jess attempted to touch Rory in someway, but Rory just slapped his hand away. Andrew smiled. Serves the smug bastard right.

"We were just leaving. Bye." Rory said as she rushed outside.

Andrew turned back to look at Jess. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Well?" Andrew asked.

Jess shrugged. "What can I say? Books make her horny."

With that, Jess was out the door and following his girlfriend back to his Uncle's diner. Andrew smiled. Considering Rory had re-buttoned her shirt inside out, Andrew decided he definitely needed a cup of coffee.


End file.
